1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack, and in particular, to a modular rack that may be freely assembled into different shapes according to the desired placement space.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of many conventional organizer products, shoe racks have been used in numerous homes. Conventional shoe racks are typically provided in a fixed shape. Consumers may assemble and combine shoes racks into a fixed shape with tools according to instructional drawings and fittings provided by manufacturers after purchase, or purchase a fully-assembled shoe rack for direct use. Although all of these conventional shoe racks perform the basic functions of a shoe rack, they cannot be freely assembled, dis-assembled and expanded, thereby being monotonous in shape and inconvenient in use.